Research has been carried out on a method of encoding and decoding an ultra high definition (UHD) video according to the increase of a video signal processing speed. Research has been carried out on a method of processing an HD video as well as a UHD video without difficulty even when the UHD video is received using an existing HD receiver.
For example, it is necessary to provide a method of transmitting 4K content through an existing broadcast network according to the appearance of a camera device that is capable of capturing a video having a size of 4K and a display device that is capable of display the 4K video. In this case, compatibility between a method of providing a 4K broadcast service and an existing HD broadcast must be considered. Up to now, however, a method of transmitting 4K content while being compatible with an existing HD broadcast has not yet been provided.